1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miter saw technology and more particularly, to a fence assembly for use in a miter saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a miter saw to cut a workpiece, the user will place the workpiece on the worktable to abut the workpiece against a fence, enabling the workpiece to be supported in position by the fence and avoiding displacement of the workpiece during the cutting operation.
In a conventional miter saw, the fence is affixed to the supporting base and not adjustable to change the position according to actual cutting requirements. Subject to the limitation of the position of the fence, the saw arm can simply be moved within a predetermined stroke, resulting in a limitation on the cutting stroke.